Why
by katscratchstudios
Summary: AU. Kagome has grown up in an abusive house and has had to constantly move. she is now back where she began. or at least where she thinks she has. she has no memories before she was seven, and shes not the only one. will she ever find out who she really is or will she never be rid of her demons and be stuck in this tortured nightmare world?
1. Chapter 1- i'm back

''= thoughts

""= spoken

_Italics=inner beast._

She sat on the bench kicking her legs at nothing in particular. It was a beautiful park. It had flowers everywhere and in the center was a Sakura tree. The only man made structures were the benches. She got up and walked toward the Sakura tree her hand resting on the bark. She seemed to glow slightly when she touched it. A slight wind was blowing as it gently carried some petals to rest in her hair. She felt someone watching her but paid no mind. She turned around and sat with her back resting to the trunk she took out a small journal. She began to write then she drew what looked to be the same tree she was sitting against and she drew herself sitting against it. She sat there for a while before she dozed off.

* * *

He walked into the park unsure of why he was there and that's when he saw her. Something drew him to her and he she had long black hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. He watched her get up and go to the tree. The scene was magical and he was mesmerized by her unsure if he should confront her or leave her be. He felt a surge of holy power that snapped him out of his daze he realized he had been hiding behind a tree for a while and walked up to her and noticed she was asleep. She looked so peaceful so...defenseless.

he opened his eyes and realized there was a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see hers was resting on his shoulder. He looked around and saw the sun setting in the horizon. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep as well. When he tried to move she grabbed his arm pulling him closer in her sleep. He carefully claimed his arm again and tried to wake her. Her breathing quickened as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him before getting up and walking away. As she walked she dropped a journal and inside was a picture of her sitting in front of her tree and him hiding behind his. He looked up from the book to see she was nowhere in sight.

she felt someone shaking her she opened her eyes to a pair of amber ones in front of her. His silver hair cascaded down his back. And she could tell he had fallen asleep as well. She looked around to see the sun setting. 'Mothers going to be mad'.

Thought to herself. She got up not noticing her dropped journal and ran. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

she walked into the house quietly. Seeing her mother asleep with two empty six packs caused her to flinch. That meant most likely _he_ was drunk as well. She slipped quietly into her room. It was a plain white room the only thing was a bed that didn't even have a pillow. She sat on her bed and looked around the room. 'At least I get a bed this time.' She looked at her uniform which neatly covered the foot of the bed. The only thing her step monster had gotten her and only so he wouldn't look bad to her mother. It was a green pleated skirt that went to her knees, a white short sleeved green sailor top with a red bow, knee-high socks, black shoes, and a brown messenger bag. A little boy knocked on the door and walked in requesting to be tucked into his bed. His room was a light blue. His toys were stacked neatly in the corner his blankets and pillows were the same color of the walls. "Okay ototo you need to go to bed and have good dreams." He looked at her "Nii-sama why don't you like pillows?" "They hurt my neck." He nodded. At nine years old he still had nightmares but then again in this house that didn't She got memories from when she was seven. She doesn't remember anything from around that time but when she closed her eyes all she could see where he blood splatter walls of a shrine.

He walked to his house knowing her could give her the journal sooner or later. As usual it was quite empty. His brother out and about though not that he cared. His father was at the office and his step mother was at work as well. He climbed up the rather large flight of stairs to the third floor where his room was. He opened the door to a deep blue room the covers on his bed consisted of blue, silver, and scarlet. His desk sat in one corner with an under used flat screen on the wall. He sat on his bed and opened the book going through pictures that were drawn in great detail and different styles. He came upon one of a shrine. It looked as if she had never been there but drew it from someone else's descriptions. He turned to the front to see a picture of a man with black hair. On the next page was a picture of three kids. He stared at it for a moment before realizing. It was of him his brother and the strange girl. 'Did we know each other?' he turned an actual picture was glued to the page. It was of him, his brother, her, and two other people he doesn't associate with any longer. He traced his fingers over the pictures trying to remember the girl but he couldn't. On the next page it had his name and placement Sesshomaru to the left Sango and Miroku middle, Inuyasha right, Kagome front. He looked at the time and decided to sleep on it. They were getting a new student and he needed to be able to show him or her around. It was his duty as student body president.


	2. Nice to meet you?

''= thoughts

""= spoken

_Italics=inner beast._

She woke up to the sound of yelling. She got up brushed her hair and got dressed. She tried to walk out the door when someone grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back. She tripped over herself and fell backwards onto her butt. She looked at him. He had black hair and blue eyes like her and her mother you would think their actually were related. She looked out the corner of her eyes to see her mother crying on the coach. He looked angrier than usual. Then he spoke. "Who told you that you could go out?" She looked up at him her sapphire eyes held the emotion she didn't show on her face. "I have school I can't miss my first day." Her mother started crying harder. "You know your mother told me something interesting." Her face betrayed no emotion not even pain as he went and kicked her in the stomach. He pulled her up by her hair. "Did you know that you are adopted?" he threw her into a wall. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach again. "Why did I spend my money on you if you're not even related to her?" her mother got up just as he was about to hit her again. She gently grabbed his arm. "Honey let her go to school we can deal with it after. Please." Her mother pleaded and his eyes softened for a moment before yelling at her to leave. "Be ready when you come back Kagome." She struggled to stand up for a moment. She sucked in her breath when she started to walk. She grabbed her bag and began her slow walk to school. She saw a girl her age at the end of her drive way. Kagome realized the front door had been left opened and the girl had seen everything. She walked past the girl who ran after her and grabbed her arm causing Kagome to wince in pain and flinch away. "My names Sango" the girl was wearing the same uniform she had dark brown hair which was pulled into a high ponytail her brown eyes were staring right into Kagome's blue ones. "Come on lets walk to school together then we can talk." Kagome nodded numbly and let Sango drag her toward the school. Kagome had a slight limp but it was hardly noticeable. Sango was talking about all the neighbors and local rumors. When she smiled Kagome couldn't help but to smile back which cause an even more energized Sango. Before they entered school Kagome held Sango back. "Please don't tell anyone about what you saw." Sango looked worried and smiled. "In return you are sleeping over at my house tonight. No buts no mutts no coconuts." They both giggled as Sango led Kagome to the front office then went to her own class.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up to his brother screaming downstairs. He got dressed in the boy's uniform which was a white shirt black pants and a black jacket. He grabbed the book the girl dropped and headed down stairs when he was stopped by Inuyasha. "I need a ride." Sesshomaru looked at him. "No talking, no music and no breathing." He whispered the no breathing part low enough to where the hanyou wouldn't hear it. He grabbed his keys off of the tabled and walked outside to a sleek black car with tinted windows. He heard little feet shuffling behind him to see his little adopted sister Rin. She wore an orange and white checkered dress and had her hair in short black pigtails. She ran and gave Sesshomaru a hug. She was the only human he tolerated and would ever. He picked her up and carried her back inside while she let out a sneeze that sounded more like a squeak. "Rin, you're sick you should really stay inside." She nodded as he put her down she walked toward a set of large double doors which led to the living room. Disappearing into the room he walked back out to the care. Climbing into the front seat he took off. As he drove he saw the girl from before with the captain of the kendo team. He drove into the student parking lot and climbed out of his car running to the office before his fan club realized he was here. Making it to the office he was called back out by the principal. He walked out to see the girl from last night. At first look she was human but he knew better. He caught the end of the conversation.

"Okay Ms. Higurashi this school is run a little differently than others. It's an escalator school so everyone here has known each other for a long time. Also we do a mentoring program. You will be assigned someone from the elementary school and you will be his mentor. Since your brother doesn't start school till next month I will assign you to Shippo. He is six. You will meet him tomorrow" she paused to take a breath and noticed Sesshomaru. "Principle Kaede sorry I'm late my little sister is still sick." She nodded. She was an old woman about fifty. She was short her white hair tied in a bun revealing an eye patch. "Kagome this is Sesshomaru he will show you around for the first few days. If you have any questions ask him." She nodded slowly her hair was in a low pony tail and her bangs covered her eyes. She looked down the whole time not meeting either set of eyes. He took her schedule from the principal and started to walk her to her first class. They had the exact same schedule she took a seat in the back corner of the class room near a window. Sesshomaru on the other side of the class room, the teacher seeing Kagome wasn't going to introduce herself took the liberty to do so. "Today we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome welcome to advanced English and we all hope to have a good semester with each other." Kagome's eyes trained on the center of her desk nodded slightly. The teacher turned around and started teaching. Math was similar except the teacher was male and really rude. Seeing Kagomes in ability to stand in front of class he decided to write a problem that took up nearly the whole board. "Now who would like to answer this problem." He waited for any hands then pointed at Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi I hope you were paying attention because I would like you to come up here and answer the question. Kagome got up and walked to the board slowly. When she got there she wrote the number ten then the bell rang. She turned around got her bag and walked out leaving a surprised teacher. Sango ran up to her after spotting her in the hallway. She dragged kagome outside. Sesshomaru walked out after her journal in hand.


	3. shut up and SIT

Sango dragged kagome to a large tree and they sat under it. 'Sango is so easy to talk to. I'm going to answer any question she asks then ask about the picture.'

"So kagome how long has it been going on? You don't have to say it's just…..curiosity."

"About nine years I think. He's been there for as long as I can remember. I don't remember anything before eight. By then my little brother was about two when my first memories of him appear."

"Kagome you seriously don't remember anything from before you were seven. Because I and a few other kids have that same problem four of us in all, I, Inuyasha, Miroku, and inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru, and you are now on that list I guess. We all have to go to therapy because of it" Sesshomaru stopped after hearing this. He continued walking and dropped the journal in front of her before walking away. She picked up the journal and flipped to the picture to show Sango.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH? I'm sure I would remember you and I'm sure that those kids are us."

"Sango that's the problem we need to figure out why we don't remember. I'm missing some answers and those answers are in the missing years of my life. I need to know who or what I am."

Sango looked at her confused "what?"

Kagome looked at her. "Sometimes I emit a demonic aura other times it's holy and sometimes I have no aura at all. I seriously don't know what I am."

Sango frowned for a moment before an evil grin broke out. "You have to meet the gang. COME ON!" she grabbed kagome's wrist and took off running to the cafeteria. She stopped in front of what looked to be the misfits table. Sango cleared her throat pointing to everyone as she said their name. "Here is Inuyasha he was in the picture, koga, and Miroku who was in the picture as well." The first boy had long white hair and little dog ears. Koga had black hair and blue eyes though not as blue as kagome's he was obviously a wolf. When Kagome turned to get a good look at the last guy he was gone. She felt the presence of someone behind her. She grabbed his hand inches from her ass. Kagome twisted his hand punching him in the stomach then kneeing him in the face dropping his body. She scowled. "Damn hentai." She turned to see Sango laughing and everyone else staring. Miroku stood his dark hair tied in a small pony tail his gray eyes laughing the wincing in pain as Sango punched him for touching her butt.

Inuyasha stared at her when he felt a familiar presence. Kikyo walked up and stood next to Kagome. Everyone stopped and stared at the two girls. "Kagome you and Kikyo look exactly alike." Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Exactly alike my ass, Kikyo is beautiful and has brown eyes. Her hair is a shade lighter her skin is a few shades lighter. Kagome's hair is blacker than black. Her eyes look like someone painted them neon…AND." Sango slapped him before he could finish. Kagome looked up through her bangs at Inuyasha. "Sit boy." Inuyasha slammed through the table into the ground as Kagome threw a fit.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" the top button of his shirt broke revealing the necklace that was creating an Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground. Everyone stared wide eyed as Sango covered kagome's mouth. Inuyasha started to get out of the two foot deep crater. Is head was bleeding. Kagome bit Sango's hand to scream it out one more time before Miroku knocked her out. Kikyo ran over to help Inuyasha up. Koga was rolling around on the floor laughing. Inuyasha looked up at Sango and Miroku. "What the fuck was that?!" Sango sighed slightly. "More from the past we don't know. I came to tell you guys that she has the same problem. Even weirder she has a picture of you Miroku, her, Sesshomaru and me all together as children." She glanced at the clock. "I have kendo. Miroku take her to the infirmary without touching her in any way that would get you hit. Inuyasha you go as well." Sango turned and left Miroku and Inuyasha after leaving koga, Kikyo, and two other girls who didn't get introduced alone. One girl looked at the other and Kikyo spoke up. "Ayame Kirara we should get to class." One of the two stood up she had red hair that was put into two puffy pigtails and green eyes. She nodded and left Kikyo and Kirara to clean up. Just as she left they were handed brooms. Kirara moved a stand of loose blonde hair out of her eye. Turning toward Kikyo her pink eyes crying "I-I don't want to clean." She started to cry Kikyo hugged her pulling her blonde and black stripped hair over her shoulder. She smiled and patted her head "I don't care."

* * *

And thus the sits begin. thank you anyone who has cared to read this far and to actually like me. it's my first fanfic. if you guys review i'll post a ch early i have the next few already written actually. also if you send in some OC's i might put them in. no matter how late you send them i'll review them and pm you with the answer.

now and forever

Katscratchstudios


	4. ch 4 dreams nightmares or memories?

''= thoughts

""= spoken

_Italics=inner beast._

''=dreams

'_Kagome looked around the shrine. Looking for someone but whom, she heard screams, her little hand reached out to the paper door. Not even thick enough to stop the figures from appearing. She knew what was on the other side so why hesitate. No sense in avoiding it. She threw the door open the bloody scene unfolding in front of her. She went up to one of the mangled bloody bodies. To disfigured to even tell if it was her father or her mother. She saw something shiny confirming it was her mother by the silver circlet on what she thought was a head. She cried no sense in calling out for them they can't hear any longer. They can't help me. She picked up the circlet. It was three pieces of silver braided together and decorated by leaves to look like a branch. A jewel hung off of the front. It was a deep blue. As blue as her mother's eyes were. She looked at what was remaining of her face. No sense in shutting her eye lids if her eyeballs aren't even there anymore. She got up and dialed 911 telling them of the murder answering all their questions. She slowly walked to the bathroom and washed the blood off the circlet. Looking in the mirror she saw someone behind her and she screamed and screamed and screamed.'_ Kagome shot up in the infirmary bed the scream still tearing through her throat. She was in a cold sweat scared and alone just like in the dream. 'Was that a dream even? Can I call it a nightmare or can I assume it was a memory.' Sango ran in "Kagome are you okay?" She stared at Sango unsure of what to do what to say. Sango wrapped her arms around kagome. "It's okay I understand now. We all used to get nightmares like that. When we started therapy they stopped." She looked at Sango. "You need to stop therapy then."

"Why?"

"Don't you understand? They are memories. I'm remembering something that someone doesn't want me to. Your mind is most vulnerable while asleep." Sango grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Do you hear yourself? You sound fucking crazy. You need the therapy more than any of us do. You are going whether you like it or not." Kagome's eyes went red and she growled.

"I'm. Not. Going." She had an icy stare that could put Sesshomaru to shame. "We will not speak on this subject again." Sango took a step back when there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked over "come in." a little boy walked in with brownish orange hair in a small ponytail and green eyes he had a fox tail and ears. He was wearing the elementary uniform which for boys was a pair of tan shorts and a blue short sleeved shirt. He walked to the edge of the bed. Sango looked over to see kagome's eyes were once more blue. He looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. "Are you ka-go-me, kagome?" she smiled and picked him up ruffling his hair. "Yes I am little one. You must be Shippo. If I may say you are the cutest little kitsune I have ever seen." He smiled before jumping down. "Kagome are you sick?" "No Shippo I came here to sleep. Shh don't tell my teacher." Shippo put a finger to his mouth like her and nodded smiling. Sango walked over and grabbed kagome. "Remember you promised to come over to my house after school." Kagome nodded. "We have to go to my house and tell Souta I won't be home tonight." Sango nodded as kagome took shippo's hand and began to walk out Sango following behind her. "Kagome I have a little brother around Souta's age. Souta, he and Shippo can play while we do our homework." Sango looked at kagome with curiosity for a moment before speaking. "Kagome how did you do the sit thing? It was strange but it didn't feel out of place." Kagome stopped and looked at her. "I_-I don't know. I just said it without thinking like it was a reaction to the nature of inuyasha's words." She smiled. "But don't worry about that lets get going." She began to walk away. As they walked out of the infirmary they ran into Sesshomaru. Kagome looked over to him. "Oh Sesshomaru Sama, I wanted to thank you for showing me to my classes and for finding my book." Not even looking at her he nodded. "Hn." Kagome sighed 'guess that's his form of acknowledgement.'

_Or he just refuses to acknowledge your existence. _'Crap the voices came back. What did the doctor say to do? Do not acknowledge their existence.

Shippo looked up at her confused as to why she stopped walking for a moment but they continued down the street to what he thought was her house. Kagome was looking around anxiously. 'He wouldn't try anything with guests would he? No, no probably not.' She opened the door Shippo and Sango walked in behind her. "Mother I'm home." Her step father came running out of the master bedroom about to start yelling when he felt the presence of others he walked slower. "Kagome your home. I thought I told you this morning we needed to talk." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Yes but my friend Sango invited me and Souta over to spend the night with her and her younger brother Kohaku. Souta pack some pajamas, toothbrush, change of clothes, and any toys you wish to take." She turned and narrowed her eyes at her step father walking into her room with Sango close behind. Sango's eyes widened as she saw how bare the room was. She flung open the closet to only find three outfits. A tattered nightgown, a child's priestess garb, and a pair of jeans with a white tank top. "Kagome this can't be all you have." Kagome's head tilted slightly to the left confusion in her eyes. "I have what I'm wearing." Sango ran across the hall to Souta's room. Eyes even wider. The child had more clothing than he could wear more toys that he even wanted and he had a laptop. "Souta why doesn't kagome have pillows and blankets?" he turned around

"Nii-sama says pillows hurt her neck and she gets too hot for blankets at night."

"Why doesn't she have a lot of clothing?"

"She says those are her favorite clothes so she doesn't need anymore."

"Why doesn't she have a laptop or desk?"

"The laptop light hurts her eyes and she does all her homework at school."

Sango was in shock. She had been hiding her abuse from her brother with simple lies. And it was only her being abused. Souta looked at her confused. He walked over to her as if to tell her a secret. "I know she is lying. She thinks I don't understand what's going on but I do. Step father doesn't listen to me. Kagome raised me but he views me as his own and hates kagome for some reason. I really don't know why. Kagome says one day she's going to get a job and run away with me." He had a smile that said he couldn't wait. He had everything any child could want but he would rather his sister be safe and happy and he be there with her than to have all the toys in the world. Kagome came and tapped on Sango's shoulder now dressed in her jeans and tank top. Sango could tell that no longer fit her. Souta grabbed his beg and ran into Shippo his eyes going wider in disbelief. "You're a Kitsune." Shippo nodded slightly ready to be yelled at and the like. "That is so cool I wish I could do fox magic your lucky." Shippo looked shocked for a moment before his chest swelled with pride. "I can also use fox fire." Shippo and Souta continued their conversation on awesomeness while kagome and Sango walked ahead quietly. 'Sango saw it all I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to get involved with me even further.' Sango knew what she was thinking and spoke up. "So kagome this weekend the group is going to the movies I talked to everyone and we want you to come." Kagome's head shot up shocked and she nodded slowly. Sango looked forward. "We are all juniors and we need to enjoy high school together we only have a year and a half left. Might as well make the most of it." She smiled and kagome new she was sincere in her words. _The slayer could make a good ally. _'You're not real go away'. _Kagome I am part of you. You know you have to acknowledge me sooner or later. _'How do you know she is a slayer? _Because I remember everything. Before you even ask I can't give you your memories without a kick start. Once yours are returned we can gather your "friends" at the shrine. It may take a while for I do not fully trust them again yet. _'Okay you win I'll do as you say.'


	5. sweet sweet memories

''= thoughts

""= spoken

_Italics=inner beast._

''=dreams

The spring breeze faded into the autumn chill Kagome had known them for five months going on six. 'Wow it's getting cold." She absentmindedly wiped the blood from her split lip. She could usually avoid injury's she couldn't hide but he pounced on her as soon as she woke up. She heard a voice calling her name and turned around to see Sango trying not to smile big enough to hurt her lip more. "Kagome after school today were all going to inuyasha's place to plan the Halloween party okay don't forget." Sango by now was used to seeing her beat up and didn't flinch anymore. But he hadn't hit her anywhere noticeable for months. The split lip was already healed by the time they got to school. Leaving kagome light headed from focusing her power in one are all at once too quickly. Her father thinks he sealed her priestess power so she can only access a small portion of it. Usually she let things heal on their own but only Sango knew of her abuse. She walked and took her seat next to Sesshomaru for the morning assembly. After that her Sango, Kikyo, Kirara, and Ayame went to the locker room to get dressed for P.E. the girls filed in then put on their white shirts and green shorts heading to the gym. "Okay powder puffs. We have a track and field meet next month; archery, basketball, kendo, and cheerleading." P.E teacher was a tall woman who had the muscles of a body builder. The girls split up leaving kagome, Ayame, and Kirara standing in the middle. Ayame raised her hand and began to speak. "Um coach we are in track, basketball, Kirara is in cheerleading, I'm in kendo as well, and kagome in archery. What do we do?" the teacher looked at them. "Practice amongst yourselves." The three went to the corner of the gym stretching then proceeding to practice basketball. After that they went outside to practice track followed by sparring with Ayame for kendo and cheerleading with Kirara. By the time they got to kagome's archery they had gathered a crowed. Kagome was currently shooting with her feet while standing on her hands. Hitting dead center every single time emptying her quiver, she moved on to the moving targets still hitting every single one. She turned around and stumbled forward when she saw the crowed. She put the bow back on the stand. 'Everyone is staring why are they looking at me?' she looked for an opening and ran. She ran for what seemed like an hour but didn't stop. It was if her feet knew where they were taking her but her mind didn't. She stopped at the base of some shrine steps and ventured up. She reached the top and that's when she blacked out.

'_she was playing outside with the other kids. Running around the shrine her little priestess garbs letting her move faster than the others. Her grandfather was watching them before calling them over. It was two months after her parents disappeared but she knew they were dead. She kept the circlet hidden in the branches of the god tree. That's where she kept everything. A woman came from behind him holding souta. "Leave my brother alone!" her grandfather went to calm her down. He gave each of the children a pendent and whispered softly. "I'm sorry." One by one the children collapsed except kagome she struggled but in the end she couldn't stay awake.' _She opened her eyes at the familiar ceiling. It was all coming back. Their memories were sealed when she was taken. But why? 'Why that seems to be the only word I know now.' The door slid opened as an old man approached her. "Are you okay miss? You collapsed right at the top of the steps." She sat up and looked at him her eyes starting water she looked around and stood up. "You know my parents were murdered behind those doors." She pointed to the double doors from her dream. He looked at her wide eyed. "It's funny really the way charms work. They tried to get me to believe that they had abandoned me and my little brother but once again I've come out on top." She looked over her shoulder to the old man. "Right? Oji-sama. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me right away." He stood up slowly and walked up to her and hugged him. "I did it to give you better life than you would have had here at the shrine." She hugged him back and looked at him. "That wasn't your choice." She started to walk out. "I'll be back tomorrow ji-chan to help out like I used to." she smiled softly. "Okay? Good bye Oji-sama I'll see you tomorrow" she bowed before walking out heading to inuyasha's house right where she remembered it.

She knocked on the door and inuyasha opened it "I'm glad you could make it kagome Sango was….is very worried." She smiled "I'm sorry for saying S-I-T so much." She bowed deeply as he led her to the gang. Sango noticed a new light in her eyes. They began talking decorations. Inuyasha wanted traditional black and orange while Sango and Ayame wanted red instead of orange. Kirara and Kikyo wanted white and black and miroku was silent from lack of consciousness. Koga was in the bathroom. Finally kagome spoke up. "I think black and purple with a dark red and silver would look nice if we get the right shades. We can braid the different colored streamers purple cups black table clothes red plates and silver utensils." Everyone looked at her as she receded back into herself. Everyone agreed and inuyasha spoke up. "Okay next is food then music and the goodie bags." Sango nodded and then spoke. "We need some resemblance of a dress code or someone is going to show up nearly naked…..again." after a few hours they had the playlist set and decided on pizza and the contents of the goodie bags. Kagome and Sango were the last to leave. They thanked Mr. Taisho for letting them borrow his living room and later on his garden and ball room. As they walked home together. "Sango….I've recovered a portion of my memory." Sango stopped and looked at her. After the dance on Saturday gather everyone at the old shrine….even Sesshomaru" she never even realized Sesshomaru was listening.

* * *

hey everyone. for some reason i feel numb. everything i love to do feels stupid except writing. two chapters in one day huh. i have to much free time. so i'll do the only thing that makes sense anymore. i'll write myself a new life and live it through my characters. maybe it will work and maybe it won't wish me luck

slowly fading

katscratch


	6. i remember who i am

i do not own inuyasha...i just realized i never said so. anyways PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. a lot of shit has been going down in my life and i have been writing just not posting. i mean seriously i have a life outside of the internet too...okay sorry for lying but i'll try to update more often. also the more you review the longer i will make the chapters and the faster they come. any who your probably tired of my rambling and want to read already i get it just remember

Girls stay off the poles and boys stay of the pipes...flower power and all the shit.

* * *

"Sango….I've recovered a portion of my memory." Sango stopped and looked at her. After the dance on Saturday gather everyone at the old shrine….even Sesshomaru" she never even realized Sesshomaru was listening. Before Sango could even speak kagome stopped her. "Please don't ask questions besides I'm going to need your help climb through the window to my room. _He_ cut down my tree after finding out that's how I escape every night and day. I think he gets up early just so that he may hit Me." the started down the street. Kagome plotting her father's demise and Sango plotting on how to get kagome into the costume she bought for her.

Kagome kept her promise and helped her grandfather out every day after practice. Also she had been spending a lot of time with Shippo. Some nights the little boy would follow her home and she would let him in other nights it was her father waiting to beat her instead of a little bundle of joy. So the week passed in a whirlwind of homework and pain until Saturday finally came. "Pissssssssst Kagome down here." kagome jumped out of bed to see Sango. Her hair in its usual messy bun. "Sango what are you doing." suddenly Inuyasha was next to her grinning like an idiot. "We are breaking you out." he jumped through her window and picked her up bridal style before jumping out and putting him down the three of them running down the street to Sango's home.

"OH HELL NO SANGO!" "WHY THE HELL NOT KAGOME?" "BECAUSE WHERE IS THE OUTFIT THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING KAGURA WOULD WEAR!" Sango stared at her costume in hand. "It will look bigger once you're wearing it. Please kagome." kagome stared at her for a moment before taking off her top and revealing bandages then putting it back on. Sango ran toward her and lifted up her shirt. "Kagome what's this? Has it really gotten this far?" a bit off blood seeped through the bandage when Sango touched it. "He was waiting for me when I came in late. She was holding Shippo by his tail he was holding a box cutter up to it saying that I could just keep the tail and he'd throw the body elsewhere I lunged to get Shippo and got cut in the process but Shippo is safe." "Kagome when did this happen?" "Ten minutes before you guys came to get me. I didn't get to heal because I had to wash it first but I couldn't even get out of the room." Sango nodded then ran to get the supplies to treat her wound. After kagome healed to where there wasn't even a scar. Kagome took the costume and put it of piece by piece. First there was a white dress. It went to her knees and cuffed just below her shoulder. The second piece was a black corset with red string and it tied in the front. The last piece was the red cape and hood with red heels and an old fashion wooden basket. Sango did kagome's make up to match the outfit. A bright red lipstick made it look as if she was just drinking blood. Her eye shadow was a black that faded to white. Her nails were red at the tip but black everywhere else. Her normally pale face turned red as the blood pooled to her cheeks giving them the needed color. "Sango this cannot be me." Her black hair had been let out of her bun to flow down her back and over her shoulder. Sango was dressed as a witch wearing a black dress that hugged her figure and was adorned with spider webs and a small black witch hat that had a small spider on it. A knock at the bedroom door revealed three small boys. One a ninja (Souta), the next a pirate (Kohaku.) and the last was wearing a blue blazer and black pants. He was wearing no shoes his hair pulled back into a low pony tail thus emphasizing his pointed ears (Shippo). "Kagome sama guesses what." "What Shippo-chan." "I'm the big bad wolf." she giggled and picked him and Souta up. "Well my two boys and wolf look handsome." she patted Kohaku's head and put the other two down well she tried to Shippo refused to get off her shoulder. Suddenly there was a beeping from outside. "OH that must be Miroku. Shippo kagome Souta Kohaku lets go." outside Miroku was waiting dressed as a warlock. They all piled in Miroku was to focused on the road and too watched by little eyes to even try to touch kagome's or Sango's butts. They pulled in front of Inuyasha's mansion. Already pulsing with music. Kikyo, and Ayame were wearing matching goldilocks costumes but obviously one was supposed to be Alice. 'Hmm weird both of their boyfriends are a dog I wonder which one is the Cheshire cat...more importantly which is Alice?' She approached them their mouths hanging wide open. "K-K-KAGOME?" Ayame started Kikyo quickly reclaiming her composure finished for her. "You look stunning I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down." soon kouga and Inuyasha appeared with the same reaction. One "Kouga" was the mad hatter the other was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue vest and black pants combined with his ears. Kagome took the boys hands Ayame with kouga Inuyasha with Kikyo and Sango with Miroku they walked in and all eyes were on the mystery chick. 'I was always good at blending into the background...I guess there is no doing that tonight.' She sighed being pulled in by the girls.

Music blasted from the stereo the decorations had come out great. There was pizza and soda as well as chips. She pulled her hood down over her face and sat in the corner. She flinched when someone tapped on her shoulder. The music had turned to a slow song. "Hi I'm Hojo I'm in half your classes." She nodded giving him the signal to continue because she knew him. He hesitated by a moment before speaking again. "I would like to know if you want to dance with me?" 'Well Eri, Yuka, and Ayane keep telling me he likes me so why not.' She nodded and held out his hand. He nodded before taking it. He was dressed as what everyone could tell was a prince. He bowed deeply and she curtsied before they began. They did a simple waltz before someone tapped on Hojo's shoulder. "May I cut in?" Hojo turns around slowly his eyes wide before nodding. Kagome looked unfazed she was completely calm "Hello Sesshomaru sama are you enjoying the party?" he said nothing and they began dancing. They had their palms pressed against each other but the still stood a respectful distance apart. Her eyes had turned to more of an azure signaling her demon took over as the dance was a traditional youkai one. At some point he twirled her then her left palm was pressed against his the other arm at their sides they walked in a circle before switching. They then stopped she stepped forward being the female she bared the right side of her neck as a sign of submission even though her reiki flared and said otherwise so she snapped her head forward after a second. Their reiki battled and surged around them she stepped back as a sign of disrespect. Everyone was watching. "Damn it shits about to go down." Everyone turned to Inuyasha who was backed up in silent questioning. "You see what she did when she faked barring her neck and stepped back. That was a huge sign of disrespect and a challenge. Their reiki is fighting and they are about to as well." They paced around each other glaring both stepping forward in a fluid motion blocking each other's hand they stepped back and paced once more. Sesshomaru's eyes red around the edges he growled lowly and she smirked on that said I have more self-control. They lunged again narrowly missing each other they whipped around and paced hand in hand in a circle once more. "What do you know of our memories?" she looked at him. "This is what all of this is about isn't it? I know how to restore everyone's memories I know why they were sealed in the first place I'm….." The battle was cut short by a yell and the sound of a seldom cursing Sango.

"HOLY SHIT KAGOME'S DAD IS HERE!" everyone stared at her before she began. "He's not the nicest of people I was sworn to secrecy but since you guy are about to see…." "Sango that is enough." Kagome snapped her eyes slowly fading back to their normal blue. "KAGOME!" she turned to see her step father Sesshomaru stepped back not wanting to intrude on a family matter. She looked at him her face blank. "Yes. Do you need something?" she stared at him defiantly. 'Better now than never.' He her slapped the sound ringing through the room. Her hair covered her face but she just looked at him once more she was sick and tired of hiding behind bandages. Her face held no emotion. "Kagome you are coming home...NOW." she stared at him "No, you have no authority over me at all you are not my father that woman at the house is not my mother." He glared at her. "You want to stay here so badly I'll make it to where you can't even move and then I'll drag you out." He punched her in the stomach then kneed her in the face picking her up by her throat and throwing her across the room in one fluid movement. Inuyasha ran to help but was stopped by a barrier. He looked to see the man had just placed a sutra on the ground. "THIS BASTARDS A MONK?" Miroku ran toward the force field followed by everyone else. "I see this is why her miko power was restrained and that was the tattoo on her shoulder." Everyone turned to Sango after she spoke. "You knew about this the entire time?" they asked in unison. She nodded. "Yes but I never had enough proof to take it to the police she always healed before I could take pictures to send to them as proof." They felt a surge of youkai and looked to Sesshomaru. Then realized it wasn't coming from him. They looked to kagome to see the barrier flickering as the sutra disintegrated. Before Inuyasha could launch himself at him he was stopped by a familiar voice. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE IZANAGI IS GOING ON HERE?" everyone turned to see a livid Taisho. "Shit." Everyone turned to Inuyasha Sesshomaru as well. When Inuyasha didn't speak he did. "Our father has taken a liking to kagome these past six months. He already views her as pack…" next thing they know they hear glass breaking and Kagome's father lying outside a window Mr. Taisho with red rimmed eyes. He turned to kagome and walked toward her to see if she was okay. After that was taken care of her turned to the window to take care of the other problem but he was gone. Mr. Taisho looked at all the other kids. "Cease and desist." All the kids scrambled talking about how awesome the party was except how it ended. He went to kagome and picked her up. "Sesshomaru go tell the maids to prepare a few rooms." Shippo and Souta ran to Taisho. One screaming sister the other mama, Taisho turned to them "Kagome will be fine but I'll need you two to explain everything about her situation." 'She has no doubt gotten her memory back.' A few maids arrived leading Sango and Miroku as well as Ayame, kouga, Kirara, and Kikyo to rooms. Souta and Shippo followed Mr. Taisho with Kagome.


	7. home againpossibly

''= thoughts

""= spoken

_Italics=inner beast._

_''_=dreams

sadly my lords and ladies i do not own inuyasha...though i wouldn't mind owning sesshy.

* * *

Mr. Taisho listened with red eyes as Souta and Shippo told. Combined with Sango's accounts they were able to walk him through everyday life. On her left shoulder there was a blue butterfly tattoo which Sango said was the seal. He sat around as he thought about it while kagome healed herself slowly in her sleep. He turned around at her waking up. "Where am I?" she turned and saw Mr. Taisho she pretended to be scared and timid and to cry. "Kagome I now you got your memory back. Besides you never cried when you were little why start now." Her face became could her eyes dull. "You knew the whole time didn't you. You knew what had happened and you let them take my memory away. It's your fault what happened as well as Sango's parents, my grandfather and Miroku's parents." He looked down for a moment. "I held you when you were first born I knew you your whole life. So did Izayoi, Azami and Haruhi. Hell even Kimiko loved you like a daughter and the reason I left her was because she didn't care for anyone. We all wanted what was best for you. We didn't know how it would turn out." She stared at him. "I went through the years thinking that it can't get much worse It can only get better. I finally think it's going to get better and I find out my parents are dead and my family sold me out. Nothing would have been better than staying with everyone. Then you guys did the worst thing possible. You took my memories and everyone else's. Have you ever had a piece of yourself missing? It's just out of reach and you know you can grab it but it disappears right before you catch hold of it." He went to hug her and she let him hold her. "You know he will come back. I ran away once went and lived with a friend. But he came back for me. Killed them all, I don't know how he wasn't arrested." In fact she did know but his name was as vile as he was and she would not speak it. Taisho nodded "you should rest you'll be staying here and so will Sango and Miroku as well as your brother and Shippo. Any one of them could be a target." She nodded. "Of course you must stay here as well." She looked at her and nodded. She looked around the room. The walls were a light blue the desk in the corner was silver with a blue chair. The curtains were white and so was the carpet. The blankets were blue the pillows silver and white. A dresser sat on the wall it was a bright white with a mirror and on it were hair bows meant for children and a hair brush. Realization dawned on her. "This is the room I lived in when we stayed with you guys after the murder." He looked at her and smiled before walking out. "Goodnight princess." As soon as the door was closed she opened the drawers. No doubt her old clothing was still there. She ran to the desk that had crayons all over it. Old drawings that had her name in the corner were all over it as well as old story books. She looked over at the mirror again. She was just wearing the white dress from earlier. The corset as well as the cape and makeup were removed. 'This dress makes the perfect night gown.' She turned to crawl under the covers when she saw something peeking out from under the bed. She reached forward and grabbed it pulling out a teddy bear wearing a blue shirt. She hugged it and climbed under the covers letting the oblivion known as sleep claim her.

* * *

_'She looked around the room swearing she heard something outside her door. Getting up she went to the door. Pausing momentarily in front of the mirror smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles from her nightgown, it was a soft yellow matching the hairband pulling her hair out of her face. "Mr. Papa will be angry if I don't put on my pajamas." She opened the drawer and stopped. She heard the yell clearly this time. She opened the bedroom door sleep temporarily forgotten. She quietly crept out into the hall. Nearly running into a Sesshomaru trying to do the same, he helped her up and the walked to the stairs picking their steps carefully that's when they heard another yell. "YOU CANNOT HAVE HER YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!" they recognized that voice as Taisho's automatically then another voice came it was a softer voice melodious even one your compelled to listen to despite the shivers down your spine. "You have no choice I will get her at some point you cannot stop me. If I couldn't have her mother I'll have her." They heard Taisho scream again. "You have already tried once move on you won't get the shikon and you can't have her now get out of my house." Kagome leaned forward 'wait isn't this the bar that's loose?' the bar slipped from place causing her to fall forward off of the third floor. She opened her mouth as if to scream but stopped. She felt a hang grab her leg and start pulling her back up until she was completely back on her respective floor. She started to cry but was stopped by the bar hitting the floor. They looked down to see taisho looking up at them and another man. The second man was as tall as taisho his hair was a brownish black and was flowing down his back. His eyes a dark brown. He was wearing a black suit and had his arms at his sides. He smiled at her and she shivered slightly. Sesshomaru pushed her behind him and sneered. "I'm sorry but she doesn't like spiders." The man narrowed his eyes. "I guess I'll be leaving now. Good bye kagome." She shivered the way he said her name making her sick. Sesshomaru held onto her protectively for another moment till her was sure the man was gone. "Kagome, Sesshomaru what are you two doing up?" they both looked down at Taisho and gulped before getting up and running to their rooms before taisho could come up ad scold them. She slammed her door and jumped into bed not even stopping to change her clothes._

_(Scene change or dream change whatever)_

_Kagome ran around outside in a light blue sun dress. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a blue bow. Weaving in and out of trees with expert precision, she turned around her face stern. "Kikyo you need to go. Mama knows I know you. My mama and papa don't like you Kikyo, there angry at me for playing with you. Mama's a seer and she says that you are going to be be the death of me." The girl who followed her had shorter hair cut into a longer type of pixie cut that went to her shoulders; her dress was a red version of kagome's. She started to cry and kagome ran and hugged her. "Don't cry Kikyo okay I'm not saying I won't play with you I'm saying mama can't know." The little girl nodded wiped her tears and turned around running back the way she came. 'Kikyo I'm sure we were sisters in the past life but we aren't now. I'm sorry for pushing you away I just have too.' She shook her thoughts out of her head and ran back to her own home to meet face to face with Inuyasha. "Kagome grandma Kaede needs us." She nodded and followed behind him. He was wearing the elementary school uniform. They entered the shrine and bowed in front of the old woman. "It's good the see you child. I need your help." Kagome looked up surprised. "See the charms we use to keep Inuyasha's demon in check are breaking." She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him before continuing. "I need the use of your powers for the next one. I have no holy powers but you do." Kagome nodded and Kaede began to walk her through the steps of the spell. To make it even more powerful kagome beaded it herself. "Now kagome you need to be absolutely quiet throughout this process. Any word could mess with the spell." Kagome nodded and didn't say a word. Inuyasha hovered over her stuck his face in everything she did. "Your so week I bet Sango could do it faster and she doesn't have holy powers. You know what I bet Kikyo could do it better. She is so much better than you at everything." She stared at him wide eyed. "What you didn't know I knew her. She lives on the other side of the forest." Tears filled kagome's eyes but she blinked them away and continued. Finally she finished it. She rose to place the necklace over Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please sit so kagome can do this." "Keh." For five minutes Kaede and Inuyasha went back and forth till kagome cracked. "JUST SIT ALREADY!" as she said that she jumped up and slammed it over his head. It glowed slightly before settling down and shrinking to fit him. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Next time Kaede-sama asks you to just sit." The necklace glowed and pulled him into the ground. Kagome smiled evilly her eyes having a ring of red around them. Inuyasha struggled to get up. "Oh Inuyasha….." he looked at her and she took a big breath. "Oh shi…" "SIT –SIT- SIT -SIT –SIT- SIT –SIT- SIT SSS_III_TTT" he slammed into the ground breaking through the wood and cracking the foundation of the house. Kaede ran and covered her mouth. Inuyasha rose up shakily. "Keh, kikyo's still better than you." She glared at him. "You are only saying that to annoy me, you barely know her." He smiled at her but it wasn't sincere. "If it wasn't true why would it annoy you?" "SIT" she turned around and stomped out._

* * *

She woke up to someone sitting down next to her. When she opened her eyes she thought she was still dreaming because the little girl sitting beside her looked a lot like she did with a minor difference in eye color. Her eyes were brown where kagome's where blue. "Hi little one what's your name?" the little girl smiled big "This one's name is Rin. And this Rin isn't little she is six." Kagome nodded. "My name is Kagome. I'm 16 for a little while but I'll be 17 soon." She smiled again even bigger if possible. "This Rin wishes you a happy almost birthday. Oh and papa told this Rin to tell you it's time for breakfast then Inuyasha said get her lazy ass out of bed then Sesshomaru yelled at him." She pauses to take a breath then amazingly starts again. "then Sesshomaru hit him then papa yelled at Sesshomaru who really didn't look angry at all so I don't know why he yelled then they told this Rin to just go upstairs and wake everyone up so this Rin got Souta up first then Sango. And then Shippo was asleep in front of your door so then this Rin had to wake him up before this Rin got to you then this Rin remembered the houshi so then this Rin had to wake him. So this Rin came into your room and you woke up but you weren't awake you were crying so this Rin made you feel better then you fell asleep for a moment and this Rin climbed to sit next to you and you woke up again so now this Rin thinks you should go downstairs to eat now and this Rin will go with you." She stopped to breath but didn't talk again she just smiled and she pulled kagome out of bed and out the room. Kagome didn't say much at breakfast even when Inuyasha taunted her the whole time after breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon. She convinced inutaisho not to tell others of her memory and to let her play it off as she did not have them yet.

* * *

hello my treasured viewers. i would like to apologize once again. i have an awesome anime convention on saturday. i'm going as a matryoshka after the vocaloid band. I LOVE YOU LEN KAGMINE... don't be mad at me sesshy i love you to.

sesshomaru- this sesshomaru will massacre you for laying claim on his person.

katscratch- oh sesshy i love you so much. if i defeat you in battle will you become mine?

sesshomaru- i doubt that you could defeat this sesshomaru. so i accept.

katscratch- with the power invested in me as author i am hereby declared the winner of this battle...you will never escape this one sesshy. ~smiles evily~ or you will die trying too.


	8. possibly normal

''= thoughts

""= spoken

_Italics=inner beast._

_''_=dreams

Kagome woke up the next morning to Rin's chattering. She listened halfheartedly as Rin went over all the events that happened during her time asleep. 'I'm starting to think this will be an everyday thing now.' "Rin sweetie will you do me a favor?"

"Yes Kagome-neechan this Rin will do anything for you." Kagome smiled at the sincerity in the child's voice. "Will you make sure Inuyasha doesn't eat my breakfast whilst I get ready?" Rin nodded happily before running off to do kagome's bidding. Afterward kagome got up. She was wearing a purple nightgown that she had borrowed from Sango. She went to the bathroom and took a short shower before deciding to get on her day putting her hair in its usual messy bun. She put on a green sweater courtesy of Ayame, dark blue jeans from Sango and under garments from Kikyo who was her closest in size. In fact everything but her miko garbs were barrowed. Inu papa (as she called him when she was little) had given her an allowance like his sons and Rin. She just hadn't gone to the store yet she was waiting for the girls to get their pay checks/allowances so that they all could go out shopping. As she walked down stairs she was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Wench this Sesshomaru requires answers." Kagome spun on her heels to face him. She smiled brightly as she spoke her voice was dripping with the honey she forcibly forced onto it. "Sesshomaru how nice to see you this morning did you need something? I heard you speak but I knew you couldn't have been talking to me because my name isn't wench it is kagome." She then turned back around she made it to steps before she was dragged back by her shirt collar. "This Sesshomaru is not done speaking with you woman." Kagome ignored him and attempted to leave again. "You insolent ningen." He reached for her again but kagome smacked his hand away. "MY NAME IS KAGOME! I am not ningen, woman, miko, wench, or little girl and refuse to be addressed as such." Her eyes shifted to a fiery azure . "What do you know of this Sesshomaru's memories?" He paused for a moment before finishing. "Wench." Kagome's eye twitched slightly to Sesshomaru's amusement. 'This is entertaining.' Her aura radiated anger before suddenly it was gone all together. "You like to play games fine." Her voice sounded too sweet to nice to be her own at the moment. "What was your question fluffy-san." Sesshomaru's eye twitched it was barely see able by the untrained eye but she caught it. "Is something the matter flufflz." In the blink of an eye he was holding her by her throat against the wall. "You will cease to call this Sesshomaru such stupid and childish names." "What's wrong with what I said fluffy-san you're a big softy aren't you." He didn't notice that her eyes had shifted from blue to purple. She was able to bring a leg up and kick him square in the chest sending him back a few feet. She lurched forward and within a second had upper cut him to the chin she moved behind him and kicked him into the wall. By now his eyes were red as he punched with enough force to send her across the railing and over the opposite was almost twenty feet (if not more) away. He was then across pulling her by her ankle out of the kagome shaped hole in the wall and throwing her over the railing and down from the third floor to the first. She got up without even a flinch and launched herself back up there kicking Sesshomaru in the chin enough to bring him off the ground the she was behind him she raised her fists over her head as if they were a hammer and hit him on the back driving him though the floor. She jumped and landed gracefully on the first floor her eyes completely red. Her canines had sharpened into fangs her nails into claws. Sesshomaru was up and about within seconds he threw is poison whip but it was met by a barrier. She jumped with her barrier her claws reaching and swiping at his face. There on Sesshomaru's face were three claw marks that were bleeding but not healing. He touched his face and felt the familiar sting of purity. She had laced her claws in purity as he does his in poison. He launched himself at her his claws catching her arm as she this time they were growling there beasts taking over and recognizing one another.

**"You have grown slow since we last battled my friend."**

**"I've been occupied by keeping this one mentally sound…physically wasn't on my list yet."**

**"I apologize by his behavior it is unfitting of one of your stature to be referred to as anyway other than her name."**

**"Your apology is accepted but she is still seething."**

**"ENOUGH!" ** They both turned to see inu papa. "I want the logical kagome and Sesshomaru…NOW." The red faded from their eyes immediately as they stood before inu papa. Kagome's shirt sleeve was shredded and she had claw marks on her arm, and she had an angry bruise forming on her back and ankle. Sesshomaru has claw marks on his face that were healing painfully slow he too had a bruise on his back and one on his shoulder. "Now what is the meaning of this? You two were fighting like… well how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight. I expect more of you kagome." Kagome nodded and bowed Sesshomaru just gave his father the usual "hn." Before going and changing into a different shirt and jeans. "I apologize inu papa I don't know what happened one minute I'm yelling at Sesshomaru then the rest is black." He nodded before speaking. "That was your demonic side taking over in response to Sesshomaru getting angry. You felt threatened and it took over." She nodded before inu Taisho went over and hugged her. "Go get some breakfast you have to go to the shrine today remember." She nodded before running off her harm healing as she ran. She stopped for a moment and shredded the other sleeve before tying them both into matching bows that looked like they belonged there. "Good morning everyone." She looked at everyone who sat at the bar Sango the first to comment on her appearance. "Kagome you have some plaster in your hair…how did it get there?" "Oh Sesshomaru threw me into a wall then down from the third floor but it's okay a threw him through the floors." They looked at her dumb founded for a moment before just dismissing it as if it were normal. As she ate her cereal Rin untied her hair and got all the plaster out before putting it in a side ponytail. After breakfast she bid her fair wells and ran out the door on her way to the shrine.

* * *

She walked through the shrine clad in her miko garb. She said hello to her grandfather before he gave her the list of chores then she went to her parent memorial. She started speaking softly. "Mama…Papa may you always watch over me from you place in heaven." She stood up and walked to the steps and began to sweep. After that the next item was to water the plants in the garden. She grabbed the watering can and filled it to the brim before venturing outside again to the flower garden. As she walked she saw it was roses of all different colors. Their fragrance permeating the air, then she cleaned the shrine itself, removing all the cob webs washing the floors. Soon she had to mow the lawn and went to look for the lawn mower but in the shed all she found were dummies, targets, bows, arrows, and swords. Being the curious girl she was she took out the sword inspecting the engravings as her hand ran over them they glowed and she remembered. 'I'm the one who spelled this sword…but why?' the sword pulled her across the yard to the god tree where similar engravings rested. "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?" she stopped short of the tree before turning around she would find out sooner or later. She had all the time in the world.

* * *

Hello my beautiful people...don't hate me i don't think my soul could handle it. i apologize for only writing once in a blue moon. really but i have no motivation. your reviews...even if the wound me are welcome. i do not own inuyasha though i wish owned it and sesshomaru...he is currently seething and plotting my demise but my wonderful author powers keep him at bay. well ladies and gentlemen the next chapter will be out soon...and maybe a new fanfic as well.

slowly fading

katscratch studios.


	9. when i see you again

Oh my god i am so sorry for not updating! please forgive me! i lost inspiration for this story for a while. BUT I'M BACK BITCHES!

* * *

She stood in front of her grandfather moments later as he berated her for slacking off. 'I never realized how normal it felt to be yelled at.' "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" "Yes Oji-san." He nodded. "Good now trim the hedges, then dust off the statues then you can come inside for some tea." Kagome nodded and ran off to go do what her grandfather had just told her too. Afterwards the day was spent in normal conversation over tea. Memories of her mother and father, as well as the small fights she used to instigate for fun. But soon she had to go so she changed back into her earlier outfit. Her grandfather walked her to the top of the stairs before hugging her goodbye and watching her run off again.

* * *

"KAGOME!" kagome ran through the house avoiding Sango and Kikyo who were trying to get kagome into a matching pink outfit. At the moment she wore black yoga pants and a dark blue top with black boots. Her hair in its signature messy bun. "FINE WEAR WHAT YOU WANT BUT WE NEED TO GO." A few moments later Sango wearing a purple and black version of kagome's outfit her hair in a high pony tail, Kikyo in a white version her hair was down, and Rin in a blindingly pink version her hair in pigtails; the girls set out to the mall. When they got there they met Ayame in red and Kirara in yellow. The girls stopped at nearly every store getting kagome a whole new wardrobe, then they ate burgers and went shopping again. "Come on guys this way." Kagome pulled them into a spencers shop as she admired the jewelry she picked a cameo with a black rose, some fingerless gloves, and a shirt that was sure to get her suspended should she ever show up wearing it under her uniform jacket. "Cool story hoe now suck my…kagome nii-chan this Rin would like to know what a hoe is…and what a ..." kagome ran and covered her mouth while everyone stopped to stare at Rin before picking her up paying and leaving before she started to ask about some of the other items. They raced through the mall stopping at the water fountain to sit at the edge laughing and telling jokes. "Okay we should probably drop rin off at home now." Everyone turned to Ayame. "What I'm not going to drink in front of an elementary kid." "No this rin wants to stay!" kagome turned to Ayame her eyes pleading to let the little girl stay. "Ayame you shouldn't even be drinking…none of us should. We should probably go home and drop off the stuff…unless you guys want to go to the arcade?" kagome looked at everyone. "I've never been to the arcade" rin chimed in after a few more minutes of arguing they decided on the arcade and set out.

* * *

They walked into the small arcade named "The Quarter Corner" Rin's chattering filled the almost empty parking lot as they raced inside, hoping to get to the louder area quick. As the small group pushed open the doors the sound of yelling, dings, and music burst out. The whole arcade was covered in a red light as some type of old game music in dub step form poured from hidden speakers. The place smelt of cheese and soda and it sounded like a headache. Sango went to grab a table, Kikyo went to go grab drinks with rin and kagome went to get tokens.

* * *

As kagome stood in line she heard yelling behind her, she turned only to have something fly at her. She ducked and heard the spilling of coins behind her. "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?" the gamer parted like the red sea to reveal two figures in a circle of people, one poised as if he threw something. He had black hair that ran in a braid down his back, his eyes a dark blue grey and a strange purple symbol. The world seemed to spin as she saw him. his eyes got wide as he started forward only to pull back and look away, the other figure having no problem with tackling her. "KAGOME! How you doin girl? It's been like…years, you've gotten pretty you have to let me play with your hair…we should go shopping!" his mouth running a mile a minute. His purple scarf gagging her as his pony tail bobbed animatedly behind him. "Jak would you please get off of me…like now, you're not exactly light, you know?" at this the other male ran forward shaking her shoulders. "YOU REMEMBER US!" she nodded softly as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug… "I thought after they redid the spell and sealed your powers you were done for!" they talked going over the last few years and getting tokens, not telling anyone about her memories. As kagome played games with everyone, ate pizza, and ran looking for rin, she didn't think about anything bad…until afterwards. As she laid still in her bed, her new clothing in it's proper place, her mind went to unwanted memories.

* * *

_'the young girl stood, her eyes dull and her hair pulled into a low pony tail, she wore camouflage pants, brown boots, and a black tank top. Her eyes forward as she unloaded the magazine into the targets. "See I told you lord naraku Kagome is a natural!" Kagome looked to her father for permission to continue as she popped in another magazine; it was the other man who spoke up. "Now little kagome you should go play with the other children, while your father and I talk." She nodded and bowed as low as her bruised stomach would let her, turning to the little field where the other recruits played. She sat to the edge and watched as a group of youkai and human children picked on another two children. Her vision spun as her eyes landed on the two younger kids, the way they stood was achingly familiar, the older one stood in front of the younger one who had been pushed, her vision changed and she saw them with white hair, her eyes ablaze as her powers flared, she remembered. "HEY YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE." Her little voice yelled out at them, she charged over into the semicircle. "What are you going to do? your just a girl." She ignored them as she helped the younger one up. "Hi I'm kagome! Who are you?" "I'm Jak and that's my brother Bank." "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU." her aura flared in warning making the demon children uncomfortable. The group dispersed and she played with the boys every day for a few months. Until one day she burned a kid for touching them. "HEY! Wench I brought my older brother." Behind the young boy was a fully grown snake youkai. He came toward her and she smiled. "I brought my gun." She shot two reiki laced warning shots into his chest, purifying him to ash, his screams bringing the adults. Her father and naraku reached for her and she aimed her gun at them. "I remember now…" her eyes bled red as her powers flared and whipped around her. "You killed my parents…it's only fair I kill you." naraku only smirked. "Stand down or I kill your friends, then your brother." She knew he wasn't bluffing and lowered her weapon to the ground. As her father slipped a sutra onto her back she faded into unconsciousness her last words being, "I'll remember _

* * *

Once again i'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, i'll work on it and try to get on track again. cross my heart hope not to die

_okie love ya_


End file.
